


Dia de comemorar

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Friendship, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Mais uma vez os patinadores promoviam um espetáculo à parte.





	Dia de comemorar

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Betado pela diva da JUHh; minha beta linda e pseudo-relacionamento lésbico de 10 anos.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 09/janeiro/2017.  
> Feita para o Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2016 para Theka Tsukishiro do Fórum Need For Fic.

A grande festa depois do Gran Prix.  
Lá estavam eles com ternos bem cortados, boa comida, bebidas a vontade e seu nervosismo; porque mesmo tendo participado bem de todas as etapas do campeonato, ainda se sentia nervoso em eventos daquele tipo?  
Todos os patinadores que conhecia estavam a sua volta, e dessa vez não era apenas em Viktor que focavam, era nele também.  
Yurio espantava com frequência os outros convidados que vinham falar com ele, concentrando suas atenções apenas em seus técnicos e no patinador do Cazaquistão, Otabek.  
J.J e sua noiva pareciam estar entretidos em uma caliente conversa em um dos cantos.  
Pichit tirava selfies com todos os outros patinadores, registrando tudo que podia daquele momento.  
Cris estava ao seu lado esquerdo e sempre lhe oferecendo as bebidas que passavam.  
Viktor estava a direita, de braço dado com ele enquanto conversava com Celestino.

Foi no meio da noite que começou, a festa já seguia por horas e as pessoas passavam a deixar o local.  
Mais uma vez os patinadores promoviam um espetáculo à parte.  
Cris estava apenas com a cueca box, desta vez em um tom de vermelho vibrante; Pichit os acompanhava ainda de calças, fazendo uma apresentação conjunta de pole dance digna de um prêmio.  
Yurio estava comendo em uma mesa mais distante, com seu novo amigo Otabek, sendo vigiado de perto por Yakov, para que não bebesse, não queria problemas naquele país.  
Viktor estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do outro poste de pole dance, onde Yuri fazia uma apresentação solo regada a champagne.

— V-i-k-t-o-r! - Chamou de forma pausada, estalando a língua a cada letra pronunciada — Vamos dançar! - Pediu já o puxando pela mão.

E dançaram, ambos eram dançarinos muito bons dentro e fora do gelo, Yuri ria a cada movimento, bêbado, mas não desatento.

— Você está indo muito rápido Yuri - Viktor comentou enquanto girava com ele pelo salão.

Foram parar ao lado de Cris e Pichit ao fim da música.  
Viktor estava deitado nos braços dele, que o segurava com firmeza apesar de tudo.  
Ambos se olhavam diretamente nos olhos, ofegantes e com sorrisos brilhantes nos lábios.

E então Yuri fez o impensável, a bebida o deixava desinibido, e não se importava com as pessoas os olhando, subiu a mão que sustentava o pescoço de Viktor e o beijou.  
Mas não um simples selinho como o que ele havia lhe dado depois da apresentação no gelo tempos atrás; era um beijo de verdade, cheio de emoção, com mãos que se embrenhavam entre os cabelos e lábios que eram mordidos.  
Cris se segurava no cano, quase caindo de lá de cima tal era sua felicidade ao ver aquela cena.

Os demais convidados estavam chocados, celulares eram sacados e as câmeras dos fotógrafos que cobriam a festa não paravam nem por um segundo, todos queriam ter “A” foto que estamparia as revistas e jornais do mundo todo na manhã seguinte.

Quando foi solto Viktor tinha os lábios inchados e um brilho no olhar digno da final de um Grand Prix.  
Yuri se apoiou nele sorrindo ainda, podia estar bem mais solto e alegre, mas ainda sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Viktor!! - Dizia com a voz meio mole — Eu sei que não ganheiiii o ouro - Se lamentava com pequenas lágrimas no canto dos olhos — Mas eu ainda quero me casar! - Afirmou lhe mostrando a aliança em sua mão.  
— Claro que sim Yuri - Viktor concordou, tentando esconder a mão que ele chacoalhava dos repórteres.

Por ele sairia dali naquele mesmo instante e se casaria com o seu katsudon, a pessoa que o fez voltar a se inspirar; mas sabia como Yuri tendia a se abater fácil, e uma foto dele o intimando ao casamento em todos os jornais não iria ser boa para levantar sua autoestima.

— Aqui - Disse uma voz distinta ao lado dele — Vai ser bom - Insistiu

Viktor pegou o café que Otabek lhe oferecia, sorrindo agradecido para Yurio, pois sabia que o moreno estava ali por ele ter pedido, e mesmo que ele virasse o rosto continuava a sorrir.  
Conseguiu fazer com que ele se sentasse e bebesse a mistura forte para abrandar com sua bebedeira.

— Isso é bemmm ruim Vitya! - Reclamou utilizando o apelido que Yakov costumava proferir sem nem se dar conta — Eu quero mais beijos - Pediu o puxando pela gola do terno.  
— Te dou quantos quiser no quarto seu katsudon atrevido, mas beba seu café! - Pediu em um tom bondoso.

Foi como mágica, logo a xícara estava vazia, e ele começando a ficar consciente da presença de todas aquelas pessoas.

— Vamos para casa Yuri - Viktor convidou lhe dando a mão, se referindo ao quarto em que estavam.

Não foi difícil voltar, o difícil era convencer um Viktor relutante de que não estava bêbado.

— Vamos Viktor, eu estou bem - Reclamava enquanto o maior tirava sua calça e sapatos — Não quero um banho frio a essa hora! 

Assim que Viktor abriu a torneira e a água.gelada caiu sobre ele, o puxou para um abraço, procurando por calor e assim molhando a camisa social perolada que Viktor usava.

— Hum… - Murmurou antes de beijar o pescoço de Viktor   
— Você está bem bêbado mesmo - Comentou rindo.

Nunca iria se aproveitar de Yuri bêbado naquele estado, então tentou manter as mãos dele longe de seu corpo, retirando a calça escura que ele usava e a gravata azulada que ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço.  
Yuri já estava balbuciando coisas sem sentido enquanto ele o secava com uma toalha felpuda e lhe colocava um shorts larguinho para dormir; em menos de dez minutos ele estava desmaiado na cama de casal.  
Depois de seu banho gelado Viktor vestiu uma camisa confortável e suas boxers de dormir, e se deitou ao lado dele, o cobrindo delicadamente para não incomodá-lo.  
Viktor estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu Yuri se virar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo.

— Casar…. Vitya — Murmurou o apertando inconscientemente.  
— Ahh Yuri, e você acha que ainda me escapa depois de hoje? - Perguntou em voz alta, lhe dando um terno beijo entre os cabelos negros antes de trazê-lo contra seu peito.

No outro dia os principais jornais e sites de entretenimento estampavam o beijo apaixonado dos dois, junto a um close das mãos deles entrelaçadas mostrando as alianças; as revistas já traziam matérias sobre a vida dos dois, várias fotos em que apareciam próximos demais nas competições, um itinerário de possíveis locais onde o casamento se realizaria e uma delas até cogitava se os dois abandonariam a patinação para abrir uma escola em Hasetsu.

Viktor já estava tomando seu tardio café da manhã quando Yuri acordou; tinha o rosto meio inchado e os cabelos revoltos para todos os lados.

— Bom dia Viktor - Cumprimentou pondo a mão em frente aos olhos — Parece que eu comi um guarda chuva ontem à noite - Reclamou dando uma risadinha cansada — Minha cabeça dói.

Viktor sorriu para ele, imaginava em qual estado ele havia acordado depois da última festa pós Grand Prix, onde ele havia no mínimo bebido o dobro.  
Levou uma xícara de café forte para ele, junto a um comprimido para dor de cabeça, coisa que ele bebeu em grandes goles sem reclamar muito.

— Yuri, eu queria te perguntar, você prefere realizar o casamento em Hasetsu onde supostamente vamos abrir uma escola ou no local da sua primeira vitória? - Perguntou lhe mostrando a capa do jornal local.

Yuri nunca havia gritado tão alto em sua vida antes daquela tarde.


End file.
